Unrequited Love
by Always Straightedge and proud
Summary: This is still CM Punk/Jeff Hardy slash, but most of a smut than usual and not for the faint of heart or others.


Three days after WrestleMania 2010. Phil hid a smile, as he led Jeff up to their bedroom, despite Jeff's persistent asking, of when he'll be allowed to remove the blindfold.

"Now, now, Jeff. I have a surprise for us, something that I know will completely satisfy you, when I can't or when I'm not here. But when I do want to, I expect your full attention and all of your pleasure."

"In other words, you went out and bought a few new sex toys for us to use, Phil?"

"Well yes and no. But alright, we are here. Just give me a second, when you hear the door lock, then you can remove the blindfold, and behold my glorious purchase."

Jeff shifted slightly, then quickly jerked the blindfold off, before his lips parted a little, as he stared at a odd looking machine, then finally started to ask.

"What the hell is that, Phillip?"

Phil chuckled, then left Jeff's side, to firmly draw the curtains, before he returned to Jeff, and handed him, the booklet, that came with it. Jeff studied it, before his mouth fell open completely.

"Oh my god, Phillip. There is actually machines out there, for people to buy and fuck themselves with it. What on earth caused you to buy it?"

Phil laughed, then said firmly.

"Well when we are having sex, we are actually somewhat limited, as to what we can actually do to each other, so I just figured it would solve that issue."

Phil smirked at him, then added.

"Besides, we both know just how kinky we have gotten in the past. But that being said, most of the guys backstage, I'm pretty sure, would actually be horrified to learn what we do, when we are at home."

"You are truly nuts."

Phil chuckled and pulled Jeff close, before kissing him softly, while murmuring.

"Nuts about you and your body, Jeff."

Jeff snorted, before kissing him back, leaning against him, feeling Phil gently drawing his legs up around his waist, so that Phil's arms was supporting his ass, as Jeff was straddling him. Phil walked to their bed, turning slightly, so that Jeff landed back first onto their bed, as they kept kissing each other hungrily. Phil finally disengaged Jeff's legs, as he straightened up, to pull his shirt off, keeping his gaze on Jeff, who had done the same.

Phil pushed him flat, before he quickly stripped Jeff's shoes off, dropping them to the floor, he made short work of Jeff's jeans, boxers and socks, letting them fall to the floor beside him, as he kneeled down and took the head of Jeff's cock immediately into his mouth, hearing Jeff give a sharp gasp, as he started rubbing his tongue quickly around the head and running his tongue into the slit, enjoying the softness of Jeff's cock, before he got aroused.

Phil finally started sucking on his cock, moving his lips up and down Jeff's increasing shaft, amidst his labored breathing, loud moans and sharp little cries, at Phil's actions that got quicker, until he was deep-throating Jeff's cock repeatedly, then moved back to fondling the head of his cock with his tongue, in a nonstop licking and slurping motion, as he covered every inch of the head and inside the slit. Jeff's body jerked, as he gave a half-yell, when he came inside Phil's mouth, shooting cum down his throat.

Jeff raised his head slightly, then let it drop back down to the covers of their bed, before asking in a weak voice.

"If that's a sign of things to come, Phillip. I already know that I will be unable to speak normally, from screaming myself hoarse, at all of the incredible and sheer pleasure that's coming our way. I also know that I will love every nanosecond of what is coming."

* * *

Phil swallowed every drop down, then licked Jeff's cock clean gently, and chuckled.

"I love to make you cum, and that is what shall happen. We have two solid days here, to fuck as hard and as long or as slow and as sweet as we wish, all day today, then resting tomorrow, so we won't look like sleep derived zombies."

Jeff chuckled, then stole a glance at what still looked more like a torture device, than a sex machine. Jeff finally scooted himself backwards on the bed, studying Phil, who was removing the rest of his clothes, then he provided to empty both of their pants pockets of their stuff and carried it to the dresser and set their phones down, while saying.

"I hope you don't mind that I turned your cellphone off as well, as mine. So that we know we won't be disturbed."

"Why would I mind? After all even though you prefer not to, I still make you listen to all of the texts that I get, which even though I never said that you have to. But you do the same, and I have to say most of your texts that you get are funnier than most of mine."

Phil just shook his head, as he walked back over to Jeff, who was semi-sitting up, watching his slowl stoll over to him. Phil sat down on the bed and played his fingers over Jeff's right thigh, before his fingers still as he asked.

"Do you want to use it, the machine, I mean?"

Jeff sighed, as he pushed himself up completely, glancing at it, then he sighed and said simply.

"Not until I see how it moves."

"According to the booklet, it can be set to your comfort level or what you are wanting at the moment, and it can go as fast and deep as you want or as slow as you wish. But you are right, we both need to see how it moves first. I don't want to use anything that will hurt you."

Phil paused, then said suddenly.

"I know what we can do first."

"First I want to see how that thing works, before I make any decision about it, Phillip. Remember, it is just past 11:30 a.m., or it's 11:40 a.m., to be exact. We have all of the daylight hours and most of the night to play and fuck each other, until we pass out."

"Alright then."

Jeff watched as Phil slid off the bed and went over to the device, and moved the mouse slightly on the computer, and got a soft giggle from Jeff, when it started moving back and forth slightly. Phil said, amused.

"We can adjust to any position that we desire, Jeff."

Jeff scratched the side of his face, then sighed.

"You can stop it for right now. However, I have to say, I am definitely interested to see just what it will feel like, but not right now. I believe you have a few other things you are dying to do to me and my ass, and trust me, I am most anxious to see what you have in store, of new ways to make me cum."

"Very well then. I believe you will love this, it's simple in nature."

Jeff stared at the anal plug, then touched it with his finger, before he jerked his finger back, the second Phil turned it on, causing him to ask.

"It's a vibrator?"

"Yes, and this as well."

Jeff pressed his lips together, watching as Phil squeezed the second rubber part of it, making the vibrating part inflate.

"Phillip, where the hell did you get all of this stuff from, and don't say a store, because I have seen any of this at the sex store, we usually go to."

"True, but this did come from a store, an online sex store."

"Oh, that explains everything then, I guess."

Phil kissed him gently, then pushed him backwards, until he was laying down again.

"First got to make sure your ass is fully prepped, then let the games abound."

Jeff laughed, then said softly.

"Don't be sticking your finger inside me, with cold lube on it."

"You know me, that I would never do that to you."

"Good"

Jeff said with a self-satisfied grin, before he heard Phil open the container, followed by him blowing warm air on his finger, then he leaned forward and slid his finger inside Jeff's pucker, smearing it all around inside his ass, before he added a second finger, moving his fingers slowly, letting Jeff adjust to them. Phil finally removed his fingers, and thoroughly wiped them off, and reached for the butt plug, then he carefully pushed it inside Jeff's ass, where it was barely visible, and turned it on immediately, getting a sharp intake of air from Jeff.

* * *

"So how does it feel?"

"Like a mini vibrator caressing the very end of my ass."

"Good."

Phil said smugly, before he squeezed the valve three times, making Jeff gasp.

"Oh fuck, Phillip, the single bad thing about it, is that it doesn't move back and forth."

Phil chuckled.

"It's just to get you fully in the mood and to prepare your ass for what's to come, later on. But enough ot that. do you want to try out the fucking toy now, or hold off on it for later."

"Now would be better, I think. Just make sure the sheath is coated with lube, after all, I know the penis part of it, is a shaped metal rod, that has a realistic covering. The last thing I want to endure is to be fucked dry. That is the worst thing in the world. I already know you had made sure it was properly disinfected and cleaned."

"Oh, I had ensured earlier that everything was set to go, but it won't hurt to redo it, to make you even more comfortable."

Jeff smiled, before he squirmed, feeling Phil deflating the butt plug and removing it, after he had turned it off.

"Did I hurt you?"

Jeff chuckled.

"No, not at all. Just surprised that such a little thing, can turn out to be something that whets my appetite, making me want more."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Phil climbed off the bed again, this time, pulling Jeff to the side of it. Phil leaned again and kissed him, before he leaned back and adjusted the machine, then hit a button on the computer. Jeff gasped instantly, as he squirmed slightly, to get into a more comfortable position, as he felt the thing sliding in and out of his ass, in a nonstop sensual motion.

"Oh shit, whoever created it, was a fucking genius I'd never believe that I am being fucked by some damned machine, if my eyes was closed. Except for the fact, you are slightly larger than the fake cock on this thing. You say that you can increase the speed and number of strokes?"

Phil nodded.

"Let me see how it feels, a bit faster, not so much, just a notch or two."

Jeff cried out softly, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Dammit this thing is fucking addictive. If it wouldn't make me sore or exhausted. I could lay here and let it fuck my ass nonstop. In fact you have to try it next, I know you don't like things up your ass very often. But Phillip, it's just so unimaginable how much enjoyment I am getting right now, right now you can stop it. Because I firmly insistent, for you to try it now."

"I don't know."

"Phillip, just la your ass down and let me fix you up, you bought it, so that we both can enjoy every benefit that it can offer us. And that is exactly what you will do, and that's the end of it."

"Alright, Mr. Bossy."

"Yes, yes I am. Because I know you will love it as much as I just did."

Phil sighed, before taking Jeff's place, after he had inched backwards, letting Phil remove it, by having it pull back, then stopped. Jeff rubbed his hands together, before he coated it with some more lube and said.

"I'll let you get a feel for it first, Phillip. Then you can tell me, if you want it to fuck you harder or quicker."

Let's just allow me, see how it feels in the slow and steady method."

Jeff shifted Phil's hips slightly, then hit the enter key. Phil's mouth fell open, with a groan.

"You changed the settings, didn't you?"

"Just a bit, but I can tell you are loving how deep it is going."

Jeff abruptly climbed onto the bed, and brushed his finger over the tip of Phil's cock, then leaned down and drew the head into his mouth immediately, he started sucking and licking eagerly on the head, swirling his tongue mercilessly into the slit, hearing Phil stop whining and groaning heavily.

"Oh fuck it, Jeff. I have to go thorough two very intense things now, with you attacking my cock with your lips and tonge, and being fucked by the machine at the same time. Shit, oh shit. Money well spent."

Jeff chuckled, hearing Phil yell out his release that hit him suddenly, making him start trembling. Jeff swallowed every drop of his cum down, then licked Phil's cock clean, before he slid off the bed and let the toy withdraw, before he paused it. Phil scooted backwards, then laid there, breathing heavily.

"So how much did you spend on that thing, anyways, Phillip?"

"Um, about 1,500 dollars, which includes shipping."

"That's it?"

Phil nodded.

"No wonder you bought it at such a cheap price. I figured it costs 3,000 dollars."

"No, just what I said. You are right, it is addictive."

"Not as addictive, as you are, Phillip. I still can't believe how long we have been together."

Phil gave a weary chuckle.

"I know, almost 4 years now. I don't think there is anyone in the WWE, who could rival our sheer unadulterated passion and pleasure that we strive to make the other feel, and most of all, our unrivaled and unrequited love for each other."


End file.
